Modifier
by VeeA
Summary: English version of Modifier by Anniiee with a bit changes. /He wants to make someone happy. and he will./ I'm new at english fic. please help me.


**Hello All. I'm VeeA. Actualy I write indonesia fic, but this time I'm trying to make the english one. Please help me if there is grammar, vocab, or anything in english that is wrong. Arigato.**

**This story is the indonesian version of Modifier by Anniiee with a bit changes.**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Modifier**

**Declaimer © Anniiee**

**...**

It was beautiful sunny day, the right day to do our favorite activities. And the beautiful sound from the cripping birds around just made the day more perfect. But, it's different with a boy sitting near by a new-made grave with closed eyes and a look that he was sad, lonely. He'd just lost his brother, right after he lost his parent, just because of the police's wrong perception.

Then, he was alone.

But, he hoped he wouldn't always be.

He opened his eyes, showing his onyxs that always missing his brother. Every memory he had shared with his brother, Itachi, flew around in his mind like a river. He smiled genuinely at the thought. But, in the other side, he was just as sad as how people loss their beloved someone.

He exhaled his breath and thinking that leaving the graveyard would be good rather than sitting alone remembering the last thing he wants to remember, its their dead.  
>Sasuke walked away from the graveyard 'till he was in a park.<p>

It's not a park with many flowers, it's just a small but cool and comfortable place for hang-around or just take a rest after a hard work.

He walked through the park untill his eyes landed on a girl with a long blonde hair smiled happily under a big tree. He just stared at his new 'scenary' 'till he considered that she was not alone. A man with red hair was playing a guitar beside her.

Then, realization hit him, the reason she was so happy was the man.

He sighed. He took a seat on the bence not too far from the two. His eyes still focused on the pair, especially the girl. She just looked so happy and relaxed, like she had not any burden at all. Ah, how he envied that smile or perhaps he envied the boy. The boy was the one that made the girl smiled like that. Sasuke wondered if he also could make someone smiles like that, because his family had just left him and he couldn't even find anyone to make to.

A moment later, there were two girls came to the pair. It seemed they'd already known each other by the smile of the girl when she talked to the two. While the boy's just listening and continued his guitar playing, not interested with the girls talk, as same as Sasuke.  
>The girls ended up their talk a moment later and now, the two girls were heading right his way.<p>

And it's his time to know who the pair really are.

"Hey, you two!" called Sasuke when the two girls got near his position.

The pink haired one responded, "Do you mean us? What is it?"

"Who are they?" asked Sasuke to the point.

"Who do you mean by 'they'?"

"Perhaps its mean Ino and Gaara, Sakura-chan," said the other girl with indigo hair.

The pink-haired girl turned her head to faced Sasuke again, whose eyes still glued to the pair.

"They are Ino and Gaara. They're couple. Aren't they cute?" however, Sasuke didn't pay any attention to her last comment. And it's make her dejected. So, she left with Hinata eventually.

'Couple?' Sasuke didn't understand why, but it's obvious that he didn't like the idea.

Realizing that it's getting late, he stood up and walked home. Other than that, it's enough for him to only watching someone else happy. Somewhere in his part of heart, he hoped he would get happiness too. He hoped so.

**...**

The next day, he didn't expect to find the couple again. Just like the day before, they sat under the same tree, with the same smile, happiness, and the same guitar the boy brought.

He's now heading right to his home after buying some stuff at supermarket. And not a long time later, he would absolutly pass the couple's position. He would finally see the girl's face clearly. Her gorgeorous blonde hair, her beautiful eyes, her genuine smile. He wondered if he could have those as his.

He closed his eyes. He shouldn't think like that. The girl had already someone else's. Not his.

"Gaara-kun. Please, don't stop it in the middle again ok? I want to finish this Utada Hikaru's song with you, without any interruptions like yesterday," said Ino with childish tone.

"Ok. Let's begin! First Love by Utada Hikaru. Are you ready?"

"Hn."

and Sasuke couldn't hear any conversations other than the guitar's sound and a beautiful voice from the girl.

**...**

BRUK

Sasuke threw his body right to his king-sized-bed. He's alone now. He always alone. Uchiha's mansion's so big but quite. It didn't suit with the people that occupy it. Only he and his uncle, Madara. How he missed his family.

Trying not to thinking the tragedy again, he got up and headed to his computer. He opened his browser, and suddenly, he remembered his overhear of the couple before, Utada Hikaru, First Love.

Then, he found it. It's quite good song. No wonder Ino likes the song.  
>He smiled at the thinking of the girl smiling. And the next thing he did to kill his boredom was memorizing all the note from the browser.<p>

**...**

The third day was different. He didn't know why, but he'd rather at home than going out. So, he did everything he need to do at home, like sweeping the floor, washing his cloths, etc.

When he took a rest after his long tired day, a ring from his phone stole his attention.

"What is it, Karin?" asked Sasuke to someone at the other side.

"Sasuke! It's Suigetsu." Karin seemed really troubled by the way she voiced.

"What is it now?"

"We were just walking in the park. Then, he spotted a couple sitting under the tree. I don't know why, but he punched the boy right after he saw them. And now—." without the second thought, Sasuke'd already knew who did she mean by the victim.

It didn't take so long for him to arrived at the park. He glared at sight in front of him. One of his friend with white hair and another boy with red hair were sending punches to each other.

Like before, without the second thought, he took Suigetsu, the white-haired one away from the red hair.

And it's his time to end up the trouble.

DUG

He punched Suigetsu right in the stomach. Suigetsu groaned at the punch but not doing anything to make Sasuke repay.  
>He did know, when something like this come to Sasuke, no one can against him. Sasuke was angry at Suigetsu. But, a punch or some punches was or were enough to make someone like Suigetsu stop.<p>

Sasuke turned around, facing Gaara.

"I'm sorry for him." he bowed and apologized.

Gaara stood silent. He didn't answer nor forgave the Uchiha. But, he gave a sign with his hand to apologize to Ino too, who's hiding behind Gaara scared.

"To her too," said Gaara.

Sasuke smiled to the girl. He reached out his hand to her.

"May I have your forgiveness?"

Ino just stared at his hand, still hesitated wheater to take it or not.  
>After a moment later, finally Ino answered, "Ok, b-but don't d-do it again."<p>

Sasuke nodded. Finally, another problem's solved.

**...**

"What's it now, eh, Suigetsu?" asked Sasuke angryly when they're at home. Seeing this, Karin went beside Sasuke and stroked his shoulder to make him calm down.  
>Sasuke didn't understand with this exception-friend of his. Every call from Karin, it's always about Suigetsu making troubles. And at the end, it's always he who ask for apologize.<br>Suigetsu stayed silent. There's no use angry at Suigetsu right now. Giving the boy a punch just fine enough. Though, Suigetsu is a police's son.

**...**

The next day, Sasuke went to the park again. He arched his one eyebrow. The park looked a bit different from the days before. He couldn't find the couple there.  
>Perhaps, tomorrow he would find them.<p>

**...**

The next day was still the same. He couldn't find the couple under the tree or another place in the park. Aa, he's getting worry if his presumption's true.

**...**

Untill the sixth day, he couldn't find the couple. Now, he's believing that his thought was true. Gaara and Ino moved from the park and find the right place to be together without any interruption like before. Something that really bothering him was he lost his 'scenary'. He wouldn't see those beautiful aqua-blue eyes again. He wouldn't find something he admired these last few days.

How he missed that smile of hers, of Ino.

It seemed that lucky had been in his side. He spotted two familiar faces he met a few days ago. He walked to the girls.

"Hey you!"

The girls turned their heads to the caller.

"You wer—."

Sasuke cut off the pink-haired girl word.

"Where are they?"

"Huh?" The pink-haired girl looked confused. But, she seemed got the idea of what Sasuke mean after that, because her face turned sad.

"Where are they?" asked Sasuke again, he was getting anxious.

"D-do you m-mean Gaara and Ino-chan?" asked the other girl with the same expression as the pinky. Something that Sasuke didn't expect come from them.

"Hn."

Hinata seemed hesitated to tell the truth. But, she managed to tell him the news.

"W-we still couldn't b-believe this. But, G-Gaara is a criminal and he'd been s-shooted by police the d-day before yesterday." Hinata stopped. She didn't know if she could continue this conversation.

But, even without Hinata detail informations, he'd too smart to find out by himself.  
>And it explained everything. Why Suigetsu was so eager in fighting the guy. Why the couple didn't appear in this few days. And the sad look the two girls in front of him gave him, they explained everything.<p>

Without giving a goodbye bid, Sasuke rushed away from the two and heading right to the place where he could find the girl, Ino.

And that's it. He's right. His presumption a hundred percent right. Over there, not too far away from the graveyard gate, a small silhouette was crying and seemed broken.

His eyes smoothen. He walked to the sad girl. He really was understand how did she felt. It's also happened to him. Losing someone we really loved. It's like a part of ourselves had been taken away from us. And he knows how hurt it is.

He kneeled beside the girl who only watching the new-made grave without any sparkling in her eyes. She'd just lost half of her life. He knew that.  
>He couldn't take it anymore. He reached for Ino's head and gave his shoulder for her, a manner to comfort someone.<p>

And she needed it.

"Don't be like this." he broke the silent.

". . ."

"I know it's hard for you. But, overthinking about him is not the right answer. He wouldn't like this behaviour of yours. Move on, please. Because moving on doesn't mean forgetting him."

He soothed Ino's back more carefully. Hoping that it would erase her pain, though its just a bit.

"He's so k-kind. I, hiks, still don't believe this. It's impossible. It's just- he is-." Ino couldn't even finish her sentence. Her emotions got the best of her.

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't let the girl being like this. He wanted, no, he has to make that smile he really missed come back again to the lips of its own.

"I'm sorry."

And he promised, he would make that happened. The girl couldn't loss her smile.

**...**

Sasuke walked Ino home that evening. He was glad Ino let him do it. He wouldn't forgive himself if there's something bad happened to her if she walked home alone.

"Thank you," said Ino right after they arrived in front of Ino's house.

"Hn."

Sasuke was about to walked away, when Ino called him. He turned around.

"Hey! Would you mind accompany me to the park tomorrow?" ask Ino nervously.  
>Sasuke stayed silent for a moment. Then, a smile appeared in his lips.<p>

"No. I don't mind."

"Ok. Thanks. . umm. . ,"

"Sasuke. It's Sasuke."

**...**

"Where are you going Sasuke?" asked Madara when finding Sasuke run out from the mansion with not-usual smile.

"Giving someone happiness."

**...**

If he wanted to make someone happy, then it's the time. Right under that tree, he faced to faced with someone he didn't expect to face with. And he couldn't let the chance he wanted to do from previous day flow away. Getting her smile back.

"Why do you bring that guitar?" asked Sasuke.

"Firstly, let's sit down."

Sasuke obeyed. He sat next to Ino.

"What are we gonna do?"

Ino seemed not too sure to begin. And Sasuke felt it.

"Just say it!"

"Um. . . Why?"

". . ."

". . . Why were—"

"It doesn't matter for me. I want to do this."

"'This'?"

"Making someone happy. But I've already lost my family, special people that I want to be happy. So,"

Sasuke faced Ino seriously.

"You must be happy."

Ino was shock. She didn't even expect this would be happen. Especially from a stranger.  
>A genuine smile crossed her lips.<p>

"Thank you."

Finally, he could do what he wanted to do these two days. Bringing that smile of hers back again.

"So, what are we going to do?" Sasuke broke the silent.

"Oh yeah. Can you play a guitar?"

"Yes, I can."

"Uhm. . .Would you mind playing it for me? I want to reminisce me and Gaara's time for the last time. We always did everything together. And we always finish it together. But, the only thing we couldn't finish is this song."

Ino faced Sasuke, waiting for his respond.

"So, you want me to help you finish this song, don't you?"

"Yes. B-but, if you mind, you don't have to."

At this time, Sasuke smirked.

"Remember what I said. This doesn't matter for me. I want to do this anyway."  
>Ino smiled again. She nodded. She handed the guitar to Sasuke.<p>

"It's First Love by Utada Hikaru. Do you know that song?"

"I know. Then, you'll sing, right?"

"Yes."

"Let's begin!"

**Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita  
>Nigakute setsunai kaori<strong>

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
>Anata wa doko ni irundarou<br>Dare wo omotterundarou**

**You are always gonna be my love  
>Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo<br>I'll remember to love you taught me how  
>You are always gonna be the one<br>Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
>Atarashi uta utaeru made<strong>

**Tachidomaru jikan ga  
>Ugoki dasouto shiteru<br>Wasureta kunai kotobakari**

**Ashita no imagoro niwa  
>Watashi wa kitto naiteru<br>Anatawo omotterundarou**

**You will always be inside my heart  
>Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara<br>I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
>Now and forever you are still the one<br>Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
>Atarashii uta utaeru made<strong>

**You are always gonna be my love  
>Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo<br>I'll remember to love you taught me how  
>You are always gonna be the one<br>Mada kanashii love song  
>Now and forever<strong>

"It's beautiful," commented Sasuke.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Would you mind always finishing this song with me? I don't want to stop at the middle like the privious."

Sasuke stayed silent. He thought what the meaning of that sentence might be. Then, a very happy smile appeared in his lips.

"I'd be happy to."

**Finally. What do you think Minna?**


End file.
